The Bet
by Gemini15
Summary: Niles is challenged by David to make C.C his girlfriend and get hundred dollars or over. But later he wished that he had never betted on C.C. Rest of summary inside


6/24/05

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Nanny'

A/n: This is my first TV show fic, so please be nice with the reviews.

Summary:Niles and his friend from the Butler's Association David bet that Niles is able to get C.C to be his girlfriend. But during their relationship it was something more,C.C found out and it drove her to quit and go away..pregnant.

THE BET.

"Maxwell I think he would be great for the play. Why are you so critical!" C.C complained to Maxwell who was in his seat removing his tie. It was very hot and the air conditioners were supposed to be fixed in the evening.

"C.C the man cannot sing good enough!" Maxwel yelled. C.C put her hand on her forhead.

"I need a break." Maxwell didn't care he also needed a break. C.C now gave up on him and became friends with Fran and the children especially Gracie. Gracie sort of reminded C.C as a little girl, they mostly spended time together going out, they were best friends.C.C entered the kitchen seeing Fran devouring a muffin.

"Boy are you having those cravings." C.C said as she went to the counter fixing herself some coffee.

"You bet. If I end up like my mother when they grow up there is going to be hell to pay." Mood swings. Fran said after she finished eating the muffin.

"Fran where's Niles?" C.C asked coming to sit with Fran.

"Being at a meeting listening to tapes of doorbells and not answering." Fran said.

"Your joking."

"Nope. I think their pretty wierd. 100 percent." Fran said making C.C laugh.

**xxxxxx**

"So Niles I hear you can't get a woman." David said then burst out laughing. The two were at a bar drinking. Niles frowned.

"I can get any girl on her feet anytime." Niles said,David smirked.

"Alright then get C.C Babcock." Niles almost fell.

"What!"

"I heard you two don,t get along. Listen get her then I'll give you a hundred or more." David said.

"Alright, you got yourself a bet." Niles said.

XXXXX

A week later C.C and Maxwell finally were in the lead of making their play a hit. C.C convinced Macwell to hire their previous actor in the play.

"Nile could you-"C.C stepped into the kitchen and the was greeted by a kiss by Niles she pulled back slapping him.

"Niles what the hell was that for !" But he kissed her again but this time it was deep, passionate that she was lost. Somehow his kiss told her that he loved her and she kissed back.

Three days later the two were dating, and Niles was in trouble.

He expected C.C to be a bet but he fell for her and decided to forget about the whole bet.

**xxxxxx**

The two dated for four months and C.C began feeling very sick for the last two weeks.

"C.C you okay?" Fran asked her friend who looked so pale and nauseos. Yetta came in.

"Yetta where's Ma?"

"How should I kno-" Yetta looked at C.C.

"What's the matter with the blond?"

"Don't know." Fran answered. Yetta then looked at C.C closely.

"Oi" she said.

"The heck was that for?"

"Frannie the blond's pregnant, I've seen that look before." Fran gasped. C.C buried her head on the counter moaning.

"Oh no." C.C moaned. The next day she went to Niles in the kitchen.

"Niles I need to tell you something." C.C said, Niles was concerned by the look on her face.

"What is it?" C.C went to sit on the chair followed by Niles.

"I'm pregnant." Niles gaped there was a knock on the backdoor, David.Niles went to open the door.

"Hello Niles, I heard you finally got that C.C Babcock." He entered.C.c's heart broke.

"Niles what did he say? You're telling me I was a bet."

"C.C-"

"NO ANSWER ME! WAS I A BET, WAS I A STUPID BET!" she yelled. Niles wished this never would have happened.

"Yes" he whispered.C.c was shocked.

"So I was trash to you."

"No C.C-"

"That will be Miss Babcock to you. I have nothing to say anymore." Then she left.

Next few days everyone especially Gracie was mad at Niles. Niles wanted to be with C.C and soon found out she had moved away.A month later Niles was badly beated by none other than C.C's brother Noel.

"YOU COME NEAR HER YOU'LL BE MEETING ME!" He was pulled back by Maxwell and D.D.

"don't touch me!" he yelled and went out. D.D glared at Niles before following Noel

...8 MONTHS LATER.

After her last push C.C very exhausted fell back on the bed. Behing her blurry vision she saw the nurses hold a pink bundle and put the bundle on her chest.

C.C cried softly seeing her daugther's face.

"Oh she's so cute!" D.D said, Noel smiled he was very proud of his little sister the strong and brave one.

"Hi Ava." C.C held her newborn staring at her. Ava smiled a little sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms.

"That's her name?"Noel asked, C.C nodded.

"Beautiful name, I'm very proud of you." he told his sister and kissed her forehead. He left the room to get a proper parking space for the limo.

xxxx

"Niles this mail is for you."Maxwell handed Niles an envelope.

"I can't believe it, this is from D.D Babcock." he opened the letter, Fran came in and saw the two men reading a letter so she decides to see.

"Dear Niles, I stilll don't forgive you for using C.C as a bet. But at least you have to see how she's doing. I know you love her dearly and wait a little while still she cools down. I could tell she misses you so much and she still loves you. Here are some pictures."

Niles saw a small stack of pictures and looked at them.

"Oh that baby is soo cute!" Fran toook one picture of a baby in an incubator. Niles smiled seeing his child for the first time.

6 MONTHS LATER

There was an aniversary party for D.D and her husband to be held, everyone was happy for them, a blizzard was about to hit and most of them left the mansion to go home others who were relatives chose to stay for the weekend.

"C.C wait. " D.D stopped her sister from going upstairs. The doorbell ranged and the butler went to get it. It was the Shieffield clan.

"C.C!" Fran went to hug her, they pulled back and Gracie came to hug her.

"Oh you've gotten taller!"

"Yeah I know." Gracie answered.

"Hello C.C" Maxwell hugged her also and the rest of the kids. The twins were at home with their grandparents, Fran didn't want to be bothered by their crying.

"NILES" Maxwell called, C.C frozed. Noel came from the crowd looking at D.D.

"D.D you invited that sick bastard?"

"Look they need to settle this. C.C is not going to take care of Ava alone, he has to be involved."

"She is my sister too, and I don'-" Niles came in and removed his jacket. C.C's father came from the crowd.

"The hell is he doing here?" he asked D.D. Niles came to C.C smiling a little.

"Hi." C.C didn't smile.John Babcock pulled his daugther back gently.

"Hello Niles, you do know you can't come near her." he said it in a kind way.

"But I need-"

"After you used her, you made her feel like trash! Look let me warn you, a blizzard is about to hit and you're staying. But if you come near C.C YOU'LL BE BROKEN INTO TINY PIECES-"

"Dad stop." C.C said, she pulled him away and a cry was heard, it was Ava. C.C went to her room on the first floor, in a crib her daugther was crying she carried her into her arms and began nursing her sitting on a rocking chair.

xxxxxx

The party was over, the blizzard didn't hit yet so their relatives left. The Babcocks and Shieffields sat in a living room. Silence, only the sound of the blizzard.

"You can go with Helen and Matt kids."John said to Brighton and his sisters. Helen was D.D's 17 year old daugther and Matt was Noel's 15 year old son.

"I'm going to check on C.C." D.D stood up and was followed by Fran. Niles was nervous the way C.C's father and brother were staring at him.

"Maxwell why don't I show you to you room." Noel said, Maxwell followed him upstairs. John and Niles were left.

"Niles?"

"Yes sir."

"You did know C.C and I weren't that close. But I have a father's anger of when his youngest child is hurt."

"Yes."

They had a respectful conversation and drank tea yet John sneaked in as few insults to Niles, Niles was angry but knew he deserved it.

xxx.

"I'm really scared you know." C.C said holding Ava to her chest talking to Fran and D.D.

"That what?" Fran asked.

"My father and Noel. They might beat him."

"Noel already did that." Fran burst out, C.C was shocked and then looked at D.D.

"I tried to stop him, he hit Niles very badly." D.D said.

"When was this?" C.C asked.

"When you were a month with Ava." C.C suddenly gave Ava to D.D and went to the living room and then upstairs.

"NOEL!" Noel stopped showing Maxwell one of the rooms.

"WHY DID YOU HIT HIM!" She shouted, Noel knew what she was talking about.

"Look C.C you think I could just leave it alone? He used you-"

"NO! " Noel laughed.

"AFTER HE MADE TRASH OUT OF YOU, HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!-" he stopped seeing C.C sobbing hard, he hugged her apologizing. He could see she was deeply hurt.

xxxxx

Everybody saw C.C was a good mother, mostly she played with Ava in the living room, she was a full-time mom. She cooed at Ava as she changed her diaper, Ava made these gurgling sounds and giggled.

"Need help?" It was Niles, she hesitated.

"Yeah sure." Niles helped her change Ava's diaper.C.C caught Niles staring at her alot, Niles saw a motherly glow on her. She let him carry Ava.

"She looks alot like you." Niles said."You're just like mommy, beautiful." he cooed at Ava.C.C knew he was asking for forgivness and yet she couldn't give him.She didn't know why, and she really wanted to. But memories had stopped her from forgiving him.

Niles spent time with Ava for the rest of the evening.

**xxxxxxxx**

The next day everyone gathered in the living room watching the big screen television, except for the men who went to a room to play poker. It was in the morning and everyone was still in their pajamas. Even though they were in a big mansion, they felt very comfortable with eachother. Brighton and Helen both were getting close to eachother, and Gracie and Matt.

"Change the channel." Maggie yelled at Brighton, D.D, Fran, and C.C were talking in a conversation ,Gracie was playing with Ava in her little chair.

" My mother wanted to disown me for having a tatoo. She took it seriously, " Fra said.

" What's the big deal, C.C has one." C.C hit D.D on the shoulder.

"Ow. Well you do! you have one on your left thigh and lower back." Fran gasped.

"You have a tatoo!" The children asked at the same time.C.C nodded.

"Mom why don't I get one? Aunt C.C does!" Helen complained.

"Because I said so." D.D answered making Helen whined.

"When did you get it?" Fran asked.

"When I was fifteen. I was tall so I lied that I was nineteen." C.C said, Helen heard it smiling and D.D saw it.

"Don't you even think about it." Helen flinched by her mother's strict voice.Matt snickered and for that he recieved a hit on the head by his cousin.

xxxxxx

The blizzard was gone, everyone enjoyed eachother's company and decided to have a small party. Brighton found out he actually liked Helen.

"Helen I need to talk to you." he sat by her on the couch.

"What is it?"

"I-I" he sighed." I like you..alot." Helen was confused and then she found out.

"You want me to be your girlfriend." he nodded, she playfully put her finger on her chin thinking.Brighton was nervous.

"Well...okay." she said. Brighton closed his eyes mouthing a 'yes'. Later they began kissing, Fran saw them and tapped D.D on the shoulder.

"What?"

"Look" Fran pointed to Brighton and Helen. D.D shook her head.

"Seventh one. I think this boy will last for a very long time."D.D said smiling and drinking her wine. C.C got her job back, she had to to support Ava, those were one of the main reasons. Gracie and Matt were outside in the snow playing snowballs. They laughed and were ot of breath falling on the snow.

"Gracie?"

"Yeah?"

"You're fourteen right?"

"Yes." he looked at her.

"Do you have a-a-"

"Boyfriend?"she looked at him and he blushed nodding.

"No, but I would like you to be my first." Gracie said.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."she answered.

"Your dad won't mind?"

"No. He would if we're going too far at a young age." she said, suddenly Matt kissed her softly and pulled back.

"That was my first kiss." she said.

"Me too."

"You're cute, how come you must have had more than one."

"Well I've had some girls chasing me." he explained.

xxxxxxx

Everyone wanted to have a slow dance music, C.C didn't want to dance she sat down unti lNiles came infront of her.

"May I have this dance please?" he held out his hand, C.C hesitated and then accepted. They dance through the music and C.C felt very nervous.

"Miss Babcock?"

"What?"

"I really need to talk to you, can we go out?" she nodded, they went to the balcony.

"Miss Babcock please forgive me, I was so stupid to even to the bet. " C.C felt anger.

"Niles do you have any idea how deeply hurt I am? I loved you,I took this career to be near you. I took all the insults, I even pretend to love Maxwell to make you jealous.. I thought that I would finally hear those words from you and later on it turned out you never did, I wasted years only to get a hurtful reply. You weren't there when I carried Ava in me, you were never there! Until you came two days ago. Niles tell me, did you come because of D.D or you wanted to?"

"If your sister invited me I wouldn't come and make you feel angry,I would me afriad to meet your relatives. But I came to see you, to tell you that I truly love you-"

"Oh Niles that is complete bullshit! If you did love me why the bet!"C.C yelled, everyone in the party were watching.Noel and John wanted to intervene but figured it was the best for C.C.

"The bet was a mistake! I will do anything to convince you that I love you." C.C knew he did, but she didn't trust him. She began to cry.

"I don't trust you, how do I know if you're going to hurt me again?" Niles knew how cautious she was and didn't blame. Instead he went to her making an eye contact.

"Look at me, and tell if I'm lying."Niles said, C.C did and later saw that he was very serious. She then began to sob and Niles hugged her tightly, she wrapped her arms around his neck. And they kissed.

"Aww that is so cute."D.D said, Noel looked at her and began to laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Since when did you start acting like a teenager?" he joked, he recieved a hit on the shoulder.

2 MONTHS

C.C now had her career back, Niles began to do acting not on stage but on television. At first he was in denial alot but people began to recognized his talents and he was given small roles he later got major roles and was going to the top.An anniversary party for Fran and Maxwell was held and Niles had a little suprise for C.C after the party.

"Dad me and Helen are going out for a while." Maxwell nodded and the young couple went off. The others were ready for Niles' suprise for C.C. They gathered in the living room.

"Niles what is it?" C.C asked confused when he pulled her to sit with him on the piano chair. The light were off except for the hallway's. Niles began to play the piano and sang a song( so sorry couldn,t find a song of marriage proposals and I'm not a good songwriter):).

The last words of his song said "Will you marry me?" after he finished he took out a diamond ring. C.C took out her hand saying 'yes' , he slid the ring into her finger and they kissed.

"Aww that is so cute." D.D said, just when Noel was about to talk she hit him on the shoulder.

"Ow." he said it loud for her to hear.

"Like I care."she answered.

**PROLOGUE**

C.C and Niles had a small ceremony, on Ava's second birthday C.C gave birth to twins. One named Sara Francine and the other Alex (short for Alexander).

zxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed it. R&R PLEASE (:


End file.
